


I want to scream from the top of my lungs

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feral Scott, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott attacks Stiles, Season 1 and 2, wolfed out Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott attacks Stiles in the locker room when he wolfed out, it leave Stiles pregnant and having to deal with a guilt ridden Scott a worried Derek and a angry sheriff and Melissa</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to scream from the top of my lungs

When it first happen Stiles kept quiet about it, but Scott kept bring it up when they were alone which wasn’t often since they were with the pack most of the time. It was after a lacrosse practice game, it had only been a couple of weeks since Scott was bite by the rouge Alpha and his encounter with Allison father who turns out to be a hunter it set him on edge. The game didn’t go so well and Scott started to wolf out on the pitch. Stiles grabbed him and drag him in side trying to talk to him to bring him back to being human but then Scott growled the words that hunt Stiles dreams “You smell so good.” He growled in Stiles ear. The teen did try to fight him off moving around the lockers towards the door. 

He grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to pull the hose out but Scott was faster and stronger than him and had pinned him to the floor at first it was just nuzzling and purring and Stiles thought he was just maybe scenting him but it ended with Scott’s teeth in the back of Stiles neck as the wolf knotted him. Stiles has passed out for 10 minutes or more only to be woken up by Scott freaking out in the corner of the locker room.

Stiles turned himself onto his back and looked at Scott as he watched his friend try and not to scream, he pushed himself up winced in pain his whole body felt like he had been hit with a train. He pulled his torn clothes off and limped into the shower part of the locker room. Scott watched and stood up “S….Stiles…” He started to say   
“Stop.” Stiles said, his voice was horse and broken as he turned the shower on and started to scrub himself clean until his skin looked like he has sun burn. Scott dropped onto the bench and put his head in his hands crying at what he done before he looked at his fingertips seeing skin and blood under his nails and on his hands   
“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” He cried, Stiles didn’t say anything as he walked passed him. The bruises were emphasize by the hot water and the bite on Stiles neck was red raw along with the scratches.

Scott stood up and walked over to him and reached out to him as Stiles open his locker “P…Please talk to me…I need to know…” Stiles looked at Scott ears not his eyes as he pulled his shirt on wincing as the fabric touched his battered skin   
“We’re still friends Scott, it wasn’t you.” Stiles said numbly, the young wolf touched Stiles arms and tried to get him to look at him in the eyes   
“I will… do anything…”   
“Scott please stop, I just want to forget about tonight.” Stiles whispered. But trying to forget that your best friend raped you was harder than Stiles thought, he doesn’t blame Scott completely but he still can’t look at him in the eye or bare to be alone with him. 

Three months passed and Stiles remembered when Peter Hale turned out to be the crazy rouge alpha. There was a few time that Stiles was alone with him, Peter took Stiles wrist into his hand and sniffed the back of Stiles neck before looking at the teen with a fake soft smile and then told him in a his most comforting voice he said “I know.” Stiles looked at him   
“What do you know?” Stiles asked trying to free his wrist “I thought we’re here to find Derek?”   
“I know what Scott did to you.” Stiles froze and looked back at his laptop and just stared “I know not only because of the bite on the back of your neck but because I saw it though his eyes. Our connection wasn’t broken.” He whispered moving closer to him as he warped his free arm around the teen waist “It’s normal not to feel like you can trust him Stiles but I make so you can trust him.” That is when the teen pulled away from   
“Let me guess the bite? It could kill me!” Stiles hissed   
“Not with the beat venom already in your blood.” He purred. But sometime after he attacked Lydia and a few other, then Derek killed the rough alpha and Stiles set him on fire after in the old Hale house.

After that night things seem to be moving forwards way from all the madness of Peter and werewolf and best friends attacking best friends until one night Scott brought up that subject matter. He was in Stiles room when the teen came back from the shower again his skin looked red raw and Scott has seen a few times over the last 3 months where Stiles skin looked raw and it killed him in side “F-Fuck Scott you scared me? I thought you were at Allison?” He asked as he went to put some clothes on   
“We need to talk.”   
“Okay but I don’t want to hear about wonderful Allison is.” He said with a slight joke on his voice as he dessed.  
“No Stiles we need to talk about the locker room thing.” Scott said, Stiles groaned as he stood up straight and turned to look at Scott, he was too tried and just wanted to curl up a sleep.   
“I don’t Scott.” Stiles knew what the wolf was talking about and it was bad enough he has nightmare he really didn’t want to bring it up  
“Stiles please you need to talk to someone about …it.” Scott said, the teen turned to look at him   
“And who do you think I should talk to? My Dad? Oh yeah that would be great Scott. He’s…the… ‘sheriff’ he would arrested you. Do you want to tell your mum? Or Allison how about her father or mother ummm yeah let’s have a bunch of hunters hunt you down even more than ever!” Stiles hissed as he turned to face him after opening the window for some fresh air “Do you think I should tell Derek?” He yelled  
“Tell Derek what?” Both teen jumped out of their skins as they turned to face dark haired alpha wolf standing in Stiles bed room   
“Great! What is this a werewolf stop and shop zone!” Stiles cried out and he laid on the bed and threw his arm over his face.

Derek looked between then before looking at Stiles with a raised eyes brow, he could smell something was odd in the room and he knew something was odd between the two best friends “I raped Stiles 3 months ago.” Scott blurted out, Stiles pulled his arm off his face and sat up looking at Scott  
“Oh thanks, first you can’t keep your dick in your pants and now you can’t shut that mouth of yours up!” Derek looked at Scott and frowned   
“You couldn’t control your change then.” Scott shook his head and looked down at the floor as he sat at Stiles computer desk   
“He just smell so good.” Scott whispered, Stiles just shivered at the those words and just looked down at the bed spread as picked at the loose thread  
“That would be his spark maturing, it would have taken over his scent.” Stiles looked up at him   
“Sp…Spark?” Stiles asked, he’s never heard of that before well apart from transformers movies   
“All wolves have sparks…well most beings have sparks and you do to. There must have been a wolf for something in your family for you to have a spark.” Stiles was quiet again and looked back at his bed “But still Scott he wasn’t yours to breed.” Derek said as calmly as he could as Stiles jerked his head up and looked at Derek  
“Oh and who was meant to breed me?” Stiles growled angrily  
“Me.” Derek told him, Stiles was still as he looked at the sour wolf stood looking at him “I was waiting for you to be 18 before I asked you out or even tell you.” Stiles scoffed as Scott sat there frozen to the spot   
“Oh god I raped an alpha’s mate.” Scott cried out  
“Scott shut up!” Stiles yelled as he stood up and screamed at him “Look I don’t want to talk about what happen I don’t want to remember! I’ve done my best to pretend that it was some other wolf attacked me and not you because it wasn’t you in control because you like girls you like Allison you don’t like boys and I think if you did like me like that it would be worst. Okay so please can we stop.” Stiles cried as he looked at him.

He suddenly started to feel dizzy like the whole room was spinning and then his knees gave out from under him. Derek caught him as he slumped into his arms, the alpha held onto him taking in his scent only to freeze as he turned to look at Scott as he put Stiles onto the bed “Has he passed out before?”  
“Once on the lacrosse pitch.” Scott whispered as he looked worryingly at his friend “He needs to talk to some about this Derek, I know it was my fault…”  
“Scott, you were still under the power of Peter at the time he was controlling you.” Scott looked at Derek with wide eyes   
“W…What do you mean he was con…controlling me?”   
“Peter was your alpha and before you broke your bond with him he could control your wolf at times and well your wolf was just forming its own personality and you caught the scent of his spark and he well you can guess what Peter thought.” Derek said as he touched Stiles face taking in the bags under Stiles eyes “He needs time Scott but things are about to get a whole lot worst for you.” Scott frowned as he looked at the alpha   
“W…What do you mean?” Scott asked   
“He’s pregnant.”   
……………..  
Stiles woke up in looking up at the hash light of the veterinary surgery roof, he frowned as he turned onto his side and open his eyes again before seeing Derek watching him “Why did you bring me here?” He whispered   
“Because I just learnt that this man will help us.” Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes as he sat up   
“You know don’t you?” Stiles asked, he sat there looked down at his stomach   
“You know?” Derek asked looking at him with wide eyes, the teen nodded as warped his arms around his middle as he closed his eyes   
“I could feel it.” Stiles whispered feeling hot tears burn his eyes, Derek stood up and moved close to him and placed his hands on Stiles shoulders moving down to his arms   
“You could feel its Spark forming.” Deaton said as he walked into the room, Stiles looked up at him and watched the man walked closer to them “I’ve been told what happen Stiles, don’t worry none of this will leave the place. I have to ask had he don’t it since…”  
“No his wolf did try on the full moon but I don’t know he just ran.” Deaton nodded and sighed as he looked at the teen  
“Okay well there is something I think you should know. As you know only Alpha’s can turn people. What many don’t know is that some betas do have the power to turn someone but it’s not though the bite but rather though bodily fluid.” Stiles looked at him wide eye   
“Bodily fluid.” Stiles repeated not liking where this was going  
“Semen, when Scott knotted you I’m sure there was some tearing with would…”   
“STOP STOP STOP!” Stiles cried out shaking his head in tears “Please stop.” He whispered as he Derek warped his arms around him and let him cry into his chest  
“I’m sorry Stiles it’s rare that it happens.” Deaton told him as Stiles just continued to cry.   
“It’s a going to a slow progress with it hurt the pup?” Derek asked, feeling the teen shiver in his hold and mumbled  
“Please don’t hurt it.”   
“No the chances are that the ‘pup’ will be human 50%.” Stiles turned his head and looked at the vet “Scott wants to see you.” Stiles was quiet before he nodded.

It took Stiles a couple of days before telling his dad and it was the hardest thing he ever had to say to him. He didn’t want to get Scott into to much trouble so he lied and said they were just trying things out after a game and well now he pregnant. But the words Scott, werewolf and pregnant by best friend and ‘I am Derek Hale’s mate’ kinds of put his did into a waking comma for 10 minutes before he went for the nearest bottle of whisky “Dad.” Stiles called to him as he poured himself a second glass within a minute.   
“So let me get this right, you and Scott had sex and he’s a werewolf and you’re pregnant with his baby and you and Derek Hale’s mate. Now this is a man you said killed his sister and other people?” Stiles bit his bottom lip before looking up at him   
“Yeah that covers it, but it wasn’t him to killed Laura or the others it was Peter Hale Derek’s uncle.”  
“Oh good I didn’t want to get anything wrong.” John hissed as he looked up at his son   
“Dad…” John put his hand up to stop Stiles from talking  
“I’m not mad I’m still trying to get my head around the fact you’re pregnant and werewolves are real!” He said, Stiles lowered his head and the tried Sheriff sighed and looked at his son “Come here.” Stiles moved slowly over to his dad and stood in front of him as Scott stood behind them looking scare as John warped his arms around Stiles and pulled him into a hug “It’s okay Stiles, I’m here for you.” The teen closed his eyes and held on tightly to his dad as he felt more tears threaten to spill down his face  
“Sheriff you should know that Stiles didn’t want to…” Scott started to say, Stiles pulled out of his dad’s arms and looked at him  
“Scott don’t!” Stiles said shaking his head   
“…I forced him… the wolf took over and I couldn’t….” John was quit again before looking at Stiles who nodded weakly  
“Stiles will it kill him if I shoot him?” John asked, Stiles looked at his dad with scared eyes   
“Noooo.” Stiles said, “Please don’t dad he didn’t mean to please for me forget it.” John looked at him with dark eyes his hand itching for his gun that wasn’t on his hip “Please for…for your grandchild.” Stiles whispered  
“Okay Stiles I won’t shoot him today but if he hurts you again or if Derek hurt you I will shoot them.”

6 months later….  
Stiles wasn’t far from giving birth, in that time him and Derek become closer and him and Scott here almost back to being best friends. That was before Gerard turned up and Lizard boy Jackson running about being control by evil dead Matt. Scott become more obsessed with Allison by the day and offend forgot to ask Stiles how he was doing as he was carrying Scott’s pup.

Derek stated to build a pack he turned 3 teen from Stiles school. There was some fights about turning them because one they were kids two the bite could kill them and three Stiles wanted Derek to himself. But being kidnapped by Gerard really pissed Stiles off especially as he was only a month away from giving birth.

The older hunter smirked as walked around Stiles his hand reaching out and rubbing the baby bump, Stiles jerked away from only to have that sick old man punched Stiles in the face making the teen wince and fall to the floor, the hunters in the back sniggered as they watched “I’ve been watching you since I got here, I watched as you ran to the toilets to puke I watched as those ‘pups’ nuzzle up to you and I watched as you grew.” He said looking down at him, Stiles didn’t say thing he just frowned “I know it was you who put the mountain ash ring up you got the ‘spark’ how cute.” He said as his lips curled up in the corner “I would have thought the stress of the year alone would have killed that mutt’s monsters.” Gerard said, Stiles looked up at him   
“And I thought they would have figured out your secrete by now.” The teen hissed at him, the older man looked at him   
“What are you talking about?”  
“You couldn’t cross the mountain ash circle.” Stiles said “Yeah I know it was you, I could feel it when you tried to enter.” The teen felt smug even when the man raised his fist and hit Stiles on the face again. Stiles spat out some blood before looking up at him as he warped his arm around his middle   
“So whose is it? Is it Derek’s or did that doe eye boy Scott you spread you open or maybe it was Peter Hale before he was put down?” Gerard growled at Stiles as he curved a blade down his chin over trailing them down his neck over his chest to the roundness of his bump. Stiles didn’t whimper he just looked at him, feeling his wolf just clawing under his skin “I think we should cut out the whelps don’t you think? Wait for you to heal before I put my own in you?” Gerard said, Stiles let out a low growl as he lifted his head up making Gerard stand back “You can’t be a wolf you haven’t been bitten!” He yelled as Stiles stood up snarling at the man his eyes turning a dark shade of amber   
“Don’t you dare touch my pup!” He growled and that is when Derek and shockingly Peter came running in to his rescues.

The two hunters at the door didn’t know what hit them as they fell to the floor bleeding out, Stiles looked up at Derek and he came running over to him “Stiles.” Derek called to him as they knocked Gerard down to the ground, the teen frowned as he looked around the room Derek warped his arms around his mate and looked at the bruises forming on his face  
“Where Scott?” He thought would be there to check on him and his baby   
“With Allison.” Stiles frowned and nuzzled into Derek’s chest “Shhh I know I know.” Derek whispered as he rubbed Stiles back   
“Take him home Derek.” Peter said as licked the blood off his hands   
“What about Jackson?” Stiles asked pulling away from Derek   
“All sorted, he died and then came back as a werewolf, he and Lydia are off together.” Stiles frowned and looked down to the ground “And Scott left with Allison and her dad.” Derek said, it still hurt he knew that Scott wasn’t his that there wasn’t anything between them. It was just that he thought he would care to see if he was okay or that his pup was okay. “Come on lets go we will have Mellissa look at you.” 

Stiles walked into the front door with Derek behind him, Mellissa came rushing over to chest on Stiles she was pissed when she saw the bruise but when she asked about Scott she was even less than impressed with him. The teen was sat on the sofa just as the Sheriff walked thought the front door and walked over to Stiles cupping his face “I’m okay dad just a few bruises I’ve had worst.” Everyone knew that wasn’t a lie and they all become quiet Mellissa checked Stiles out, she place her hands on the bump and felt the muscle tighten and Stiles groan in pain   
“How long have this be going on for?” She asked softly, Stiles waited a few moment for the pain to face before opening his eyes to her  
“Since Gerard first hit me.” Derek growled as did John in his own human way.   
“Okay Stiles I hate to tell you this but your baby decide it ready to come now.” Stiles looked at her and shook his head  
“But I’m not ready.” She smiled at him softly and said   
“But she is.” Stiles eyes widen in shock as he rubbed his hand over this bump and looked up to Derek, the alpha wolf walked over to him and knelt in front of him   
“We’re not ready Derek.” Stiles whispered to him as the wolf rubbed his cheeks with this thumb  
“We knew she could have come early, it isn’t so bad Stiles it will be over with soon and we will be able told hold her.” Derek smiled at him as he moved to kiss his forehead just as Stiles stared to feel another contraction hit him.

Scott was sat on the bed with Allison his arms were warped around her waist holding her to his chest kissing her neck. He buried his nose into her shoulder breathing her scent. He looked up when he head Allison alarm going off “Shit its 5am.” He said  
“Scott what’s wrong.” Allison asked as the wolf started to freak out   
“I should have checked in on Stiles Gerard kidnapped him.” He said pulling on his shirt   
“If something was happen they would have called us?” Allison said trying to get him to calm down as he shook his head   
“Stiles is pregnant with my child Allison…I…attacked him when I first was turned I didn’t want to… Peter was controlling me at the time.” The dark haired hunter listen to Scott tell her what happen over the last 9 months  
“Sooo in the last 9 months how many times have you gone with him to the baby scan?”   
“I…I don’t know… 4 times.”   
“Do you even know what the sex of the baby is?”  
“Of course I do it’s… it’s…I don’t know?” Scott said as he stopped in the middle of pulling his jean’s up, his frown deep as he looked at his phone and saw it was off   
“And does he even call you to let you know when he’ seeing Deaton or your mum about the baby?”   
“No….I can’t remember the last time he called me to tell me about the baby or show me a scan.”  
“Oh Scott your are idiot you say you want to make thing right between you two but this?... what were you thinking?” She asked as she got off the bed and touched his chest “Go home see if they took Stiles there then beg alright I want you to beg forgiveness because I was Stiles I will start by making you jump though hoops.” She told him “Go call me when you can I will pop by to see Stiles later.” 

Scott left the house and ran back home by then the sun started to raise, he saw the police car in front of his house and Derek’s car. He walked into his house and unlocked the door walking into the hall away. Right away he was hit with a new smell, something young something that smell like him and Stiles. He could feel his wolf move pacing up and down at the smell of his child.

He walked into the living room and stopped to see Stiles on a make shift bed on the sofa holding a small bundle in his arms, the other sofa was taken up by Peter who had for reason a sleeping blonde boy on his chest known as Isaac who is Stiles and Derek adoptive pup, then there was Erica and Boyd on the floor curled into each other. Scott looked back to Stiles who looked up at him “I should get your mum to ground you.” Stiles muttered   
“Already grounded.” Scott muttered, since Mellissa found out what Scott did to Stiles she took away his TV rights, use of her car and the motor bike he saved up for and it was a long list.  
“Clearly it needs to be hasher.” Stiles muttered to himself to their little girl, Scott stood there he wasn’t sure what to do   
“I’m sorry Stiles I should have come to you, I…I…”  
“Scott its fine…well it’s not fine but I’m not your mate and not on the top of your list.” Stiles said, the young wolf shook his head and moved to kneel in front of him   
“No Stiles this whole thing is my fault and I should have come to see you. You’re my best friend and I hurt you and I still keep hurting you.” Scott told him as he reached out and put his hand on the tufted of dark hair on the baby’s head   
“I like the name Gwen.” Stiles said   
“It’s…different.” Scott said, Stiles smiled weakly looking down at the sleeping baby  
“You don’t like it.”  
“I’m not sure on it.”  
“I think it’s perfect.” Came the voice behind them, Scott turned to see Mellissa walking with a cup of something for Stiles “Deaton say he will be by to check on you both and Derek and your dad will be back in 5 minutes with some baby thing and clothes for you.” Stiles smiled as he took the cup and sipped it  
“Thank you.” Mellissa smiled at him before looking at her son   
“And you kitchen now, we’re going to have a very very long talk about why I shouldn’t ground you until your 30.” She told him.

5 years later….  
Stiles now 21 stood looking out the window to the sun raising, he was holding a hot cup of tea in his hands as he watched the colour in the sky’s change. He been a wake for the last hour and half thinking. He thought back when Gwen was born and when he and Derek first mated together, Gwen’s first steps…as a werewolf… Stiles chuckled to himself think about Gwent turning in to a fully blown wolf pup in his Granddad’s eyes.

Derek started to woke up from a deep sleep his hand reached out to pull his mate towards only find the area of bed was empty he frowned and open his eyes looking at the empty space as he looked up to see his mate standing at the window “It’s it early to be up?” Derek asked his voice still thick with sleep as he slipped out of bed pulling on some boxers   
“Gwen is down stairs watching TV.” Stiles said keeping his back to the window  
“Yes she 5 and its 5am and it’s a Sunday we would be in bed until 9.”   
“Scott picked her up at 9.” Stiles said taking a sip of his tea, Derek looked down at the liquid before taking a sip “Hey?” Stiles frowned as the wolf winced at the drink  
“Tea? Stiles you’re a coffee man? The last time you were drinking tea was when…” Stiles smiled as he took his cup back and looked up at up him  
“Was when?”  
“You were pregnant with Gwen.” Derek said looking out into the garden before looking down at his mate “Your?”  
“Yep about a month along I could feel the sparks.” Stiles said, Derek blinked in shock before shaking his head   
“Sparks? As in more than one pup?” Stiles grinned and smiled brightly   
“Try twins Derek.” 

When Derek finely came out of his shock state he had Stiles on the bed and was kissing him, he as in between stiles legs and was kissing Stiles stomach nuzzling the skin and whispered making Stiles giggle when the large wolf let out a protective growl “MUMMY UNCLE ISAAC WON’T LET ME WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!” Gwen shouted, Stiles groaned and looked up at Derek who was still nuzzling Stiles stomach   
“My little pony sucks! Stiles tell him it’s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.” Isaac voice followed up behind Gwen  
“I better deal with this.” Stiles muttered   
“How old is Isaac 3?” Derek muttered as he looked up at Stiles  
“20 and is in his second term I did warn you about Peter liking them young.” Stiles muttered as he pushed himself up off the bed   
“It could be Chris’s we don’t know it was my uncle, Isaac does like older men.” Derek told him as he smiled at Stiles who sighed when they hears   
“AWO STILES GWEN BITE ME!” Again Stiles groaned as he sat up pushing Derek off him   
“Yes well it’s all sixes and sevens now.”

Stiles walked down the stairs with a cup of tea in his hands, he could see the light from the tv coming from the window and two sets of growls, putting his cup down on the table by the living room and walked in to see Isaac holding the remote out the reach of Gwen’s little arms “Mummy he’s being mean! Tell him My little Pony is better!” She cried   
“You’re both wrong.” Stiles said snatching the remote and flicking though the channels until he come this favourite show “Batman is the best show ever!” He grinned as he sat down on the sofa   
“Oooh I hear Batman.” Came Erica’s happy cries as she walked out of her bed room, she jumped onto the sofa and cuddled into Stiles and Isaac’s side pulling Gwen onto her lap.


End file.
